


Project: Incendio

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Banter, F/F, Incendio spell, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Tracey Davis gets recruited by S.H.I.E.L.D. to work on a top-secret project with Agent Carter.
Relationships: peggy carter/tracey davies
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Quest for the Ring to Rule Them All





	Project: Incendio

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the QuestfortheRing challenge. The pairing and spell I received were: Peggy Carter/Tracey Davies spell: Incendio. This is how I interpreted the story. Many thanks to my beta! You know who you are!

Tracey Davies sighed as she ran her hands through her hair. _What S.H.I.E.L.D. wants me to do is the impossible!_ Agent Carter had assigned the witch to use the spell Incendio to improve their weapons.  
Tracey blew air out and tried to relax while she reviewed her notes.

Glancing up she winced at her latest failure as she blew up the night-night gun. 

Taking a gulp of the cool refreshing tea, Tracey took another deep breath to relax. _I can do this!_

“Of course you can do this!” Peggy Carter entered the room startling Tracey.

“Damn it, Peggy! Don’t do that!” she hissed out putting her wand away. _Goddess I miss home. Hogwarts, the library._

Peggy arched an eyebrow, “You were sorted into Slytherin weren’t you?”

“Yes of course! But I don’t see how this Incendio project is going to help us! As you can see, I blew up 500 experimental guns and weaponry.”

Peggy calmly laid Loki’s scepter down on the table. Tracey’s eyes widened, “Is that what I think it is? How the hell did you get your hands on that?”

Peggy smirked. “Trade secrets over dinner. Now, how probable is the use of Incendio fused into the scepter of doom?”

“Is that what our IT guys are calling it?” Tracey asked humorously.

Peggy smirked again. “Just think what we can do to use it for good. Loki used this scepter to brainwash people. If we can use Incendio to reverse that then…” her voice trailed off waving her hand over the scepter.

Tracey went ‘Ah’ like the solution presented itself in her mind on how her employers wanted to use it for. “And as for my people? We won’t get hurt using this weapon? We’ve been through two wizarding wars. If the bad guys get an inkling about what we are doing here? Then it’ll be all for naught.”

“Anyone in your house loyal to you?”

Tracey thought about it, “We could ask the Malfoys to fund the project. Draco owes me a favor or two.”

“Great! Contact him, bring him in as a consultant.” Peggy instructed as she flounced out of the experimental room.

Tracey muttered, “Yah.” She summoned her Patronus to send a message to Draco.

Draco was just waking up to start his morning when Tracey’s Otter Patronus circled around him. “Hey Tracey, what is going on that you have to contact me this early in the morning?” he yawned and stretched, listening to her speech.

Draco just shook his head. With a wave of his wand, he summoned his Dragon Patronus to send back to her.

Peggy carried food in for them to eat when a dragon flew past her. “What the hell was that?”

“Alright Draco thanks!”

“Would you mind telling me what that dragon was doing here?” Peggy placed the tray down with her hands on her hips.

“Draco has allowed us the use of the library to research Incendio more thoroughly. I’m basically winging it here. Our former head of house, Professor Snape wouldn’t like it if I don’t do more research.”

“Very well, when do you leave?”

“Oh no, you’re coming too! You need to see where I come from to get a better understanding of this type of magic!”

“But I thought you were half-blood?”

“Yes, half muggle and half-witch.”

“How did you get sorted into Slytherin?”

“By chance. I told the sorting hat to place me there.”  
__

At the Malfoy Manor, Draco waited for the two ladies patiently. Ipsy had prepared them lunch and placed a stasis charm around the meal to keep it warm.

He heard the knock and Ipsy showed Tracey and Peggy in. “Very nice Manor Home you have here Lord Malfoy.” Peggy was astonished and excited as she took everything in.

“You may call me Draco, Lord Malfoy is my father, who is away on business with Mother. Ladies you must be famished.” He waved his hand by the table.

“Yes, we are! Let’s eat and then do research.” Tracey suggested as she reached for the butterbeer drink.

Once they had their fill of food and drink, Draco ushered them into the library. “This place amazes me! I wish I had been born a witch!” Peggy feeling all agog about the books Draco’s father had in his collection.

Draco smiled. “Here are a few books on Incendio to start your research with. And it sounds near damned impossible to fuse such a spell with your muggle technology.”

“That’s what I keep telling them! It’s impossible!”

“Well, I think I found a solution.” Peggy pointed to the spell that was written around the 1700s.  
_One who wields this power will be unstoppable. I caution this person’s use of Incendio spell with any type of weaponry to use caution. This will be chaotic. In the wrong hands, it would be a nations downfall._

“There goes my job!” Tracey sat down in a huff.

“Surely there must be more to this than warnings? Types of potions to use?”

Draco sighed, “I’ll contact Uncle Severus. He has extensive books on the potion you seek.”

Severus received an owl from Draco,  
_Uncle, I tried my best to persuade these two ladies not to continue their research on Incendio. They’re insisting to visit your home to research. Any advice would be helpful. Draco_  
Severus shook his head and wrote a response attaching it to the owl.

Five minutes later Draco received a reply, _Very well, they may visit._

Once at Snape’s home on Spinner’s End, Peggy was aghast at how many books he had in his collection. “Are you sure you’ll be able to find what we’re looking for?” she asked smirking.

He waved a hand towards the work table where Tracie was already pouring over an ancient book very carefully: Spellmaster a Guide to Incendio and Other Hard to Master Spells.

“Very well, fifty points to the Professor,” she spoke humorously at Severus who took an immediate liking to her.

Severus sidled up to Draco, “So are you sure they’re not together? As in together, together?” he waggled his eyebrows up and down.

Draco muttered, “I’m not sure. They seem to be. But they’re acting like good friends. Now how would Aunty Hermione take it?”

Severus grimaced. Remembering that his wife was away at a conference for the week. “Oh, she would definitely have a field day with this!”

It was Draco’s turn to smirk, “Maybe we should owl her back and said that we need help on an important secret project for the muggles?”

Severus smiled. “No, we’ll tell her after. We can handle this!”

“Eureka!” Tracey shouted enthusiastically as she took out her latest iPhone taking pictures of everything in order to help her.

“You actually found something,” Both men stared at her akimbo.

“Bloody hell, yes! Now wouldn’t you two like to come back with us to see the finished project? Please!”

Severus and Draco looked at each other, “Why the hell not? I’m bored, this ought to amuse me.” Draco muttered to his Uncle.

Back at S.H.I.E.L.D. Draco and Severus paced while they watch Tracey fused potions and the use of Incendio spell into Loki’s scepter. The blueish gem that glowed turn an iridescently form of magenta. Tracey backed up, grabbing Peggy by the hand as they joined Draco and Severus behind the heavy leaded shield.

Five minutes later…”It seems to be working!”

“Great, now can we go?” Severus asked impatiently.

Peggy looked at the two men, “Well, we could but I was hoping you would stick around and be agents for us?”

“I’m so done with the spy business,” Severus muttered irately. “Draco are you coming?”

“No, Uncle. We can actually do some good! Look at how the Incendio project is doing?” he waved his hand towards the now glowing red scepter of doom.

Severus sighed and went to Tracey, “Excellent work Miss Davies. And you have convinced me to join.”

Tracey and Peggy smiled at each other knowing that their project was finished.


End file.
